marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
En Sabah Nur (Ziemia-616)
Galeria Apocalypse.PNG|Apocalypse jako figurka kolekcjonerska Apocalypse 2.PNG Apocalypse 3.PNG|Apocalypse w serialu animowanym Zdolności Apocalypse posiada wiele nadludzkich umiejętności, np. supersiłę, umiejętność lewitacji, teleportację oraz niezniszczalność. Potrafi także kontrolować każdą komórkę swojego ciała i emitować promienie plazmy z rąk. Historia Początki bezlitosnego mutanta o imieniu Apocalypse sięgają aż do starożytnego Egiptu ponad 5 tysięcy lat temu. Najstarszy mutant na Ziemi urodził się ze zdeformowaną twarzą, co spowodowało, że ludzie z jego plemienia porzucili go na pustyni. Chłopiec oddany na pastwę bogów został uratowany przez Baala, przywódcę pustynnych bandytów Sandstormers. Człowiek pustyni wyczuł ogromny potencjał drzemiący w dziecku i postanowił wychować go jako własnego syna. Chłopiec otrzymał imię En Sabah Nur, co oznaczało "Pierwszy". Z biegiem czasu En Sabah pod każdym względem zaczął przewyższać swoich współplemieńców, czy to inteligencją, czy siłą fizyczną. Od swego "ojca" Nur przejął ideologię przetrwania najsilniejszych. Ówczesny Egipt był władany przez faraona Rama-Tut, który nie był bogiem, jak się powszechnie uważało, lecz podróżnikiem w czasie. Przybył on z XXX wieku, ponieważ znał czas narodzin Apocalypse'a i chciał go uczynić swoim poddanym. Jego przybycie do tego czasu było dość gwałtowne i statek, którym przybył rozbił się. Odratowali go ludzie z plemienia Baala. Już jako faraon, Rama-Tut okazał swoją "wdzięczność" masakrując całe plemię. Gdy Baal umierał, przekazał on En Sabahowi, że stanie się zdobywcą, którego nadejście obwieszczały stare przepowiednie. Nur przetrwał pogrom swego plemienia i poprzysiągł zemstę. Gdy po raz pierwszy zamanifestowały jego moce został on zaprowadzony przed oblicze Rama-Tuta. Zaproponował on mu wspólne panowanie w zamian za lojalność. En Sabah odrzucił tą ofertę i pokonał fałszywego boga. Apocalypse prowadził zwycięskie kampanie wojenne na całym globie. Walka miała wyłonić najsilniejszych, którzy będą zasługiwać na przetrwanie. Nur dowiedział się, że w Chinach może przebywać "odmieniec" taki jak on. Podążył on tam i w górach spotkał Externala o imieniu Saul to nieśmiertelni mutanci, między innymi Apocalypse, jednakże nieśmiertelność nie jest ich mutageniczną mocą. Saul pilnował Niebiańskiego Statku (Celestial Ship), który rozbił się w górach całe milenia temu. Choć stał na straży bardzo długo, to nigdy nie dostał się do środka. Sabah uważał go za głupca, gdyż wyczuwał ogromną moc emanującą ze statku. Pozbawił on Saula przytomności i wszedł do pojazdu. To wydarzenie wyzwoliło przemianę En Sabah Nura w Apocalypse'a. Przez 4 tysiące lat zgłębiał on sekrety technologii Celestials to rasa gigantycznych kosmicznych istot posiadających niemal boskie moce; To oni zbudowali Statek. Dzięki niej stworzył on, między innymi, bio-pancerz, który mógł zmieniać kształt wraz z nim. Już jako Apocalypse, Nur wywarł wpływ na wiele kultur w całym świecie. Na przestrzeni wieków wybierał i testował ludzi, którzy według niego byli tego godni. W swej pogoni za zniszczeniem słabych, w XIX wieku stworzył Mr. Sinistera, który oddał swe człowieczeństwo w zamian za nieśmiertelność. Po okresie współpracy Sinister odwrócił się od swego stwórcy. W teraźniejszości Nur także nie próżnował. Miał swój udział w przemianie Ahmeta Abdola w Living Monolith oraz porwaniu i konwersji Warrena Worthingtona III w Death (Śmierć). Uratował on Angela z eksplodującego samolotu i poddał inżynierii genetycznej. Zastąpił amputowane skrzydła techno-organicznymi. W końcu Warren wyzwolił się spod wpływu Apocalypse'a, jednakże nigdy mu nie wybaczył zmian, jakie spotkały 'anielskie' ciało. Później Nur znów uderzył w X-Factor, choć niebezpośrednio. Zaraził on Nathana Christophera Summersa, syna Cyclopsa, techno-organicznym wirusem. Uczynił to, gdyż wiedział, że chłopiec w przyszłości stałby się bronią w rękach Sinistera. Po pokonaniu Apocalypse'a na Księżycu Cyclops, by ratować życie syna, musiał wysłać go w przyszłość. Tam Nathan wyrósł na Cable'a, który poprzysiągł zniszczyć En Sabah Nura. Mutanci, a zwłaszcza X-Men, zawsze byli punktem zainteresowania Apocalypse'a. Raz nawet, mając wspólnego wroga, połączył on siły ze studentami Xaviera Song. Po wyleczeniu Profesora z trawiącego jego ciało techno-organicznego wirusa Nur walczył na Księżycu z siłami Stryfe'a. Po jego "śmierci" z rąk Dark Riders słuch o nim zaginął. Ponowne machinacje zostały rozpoczęte, gdy pochwycił on Wolverine'a oraz Sabertootha by zaaranżować walkę, która miała wyłonić nowego członka Jeźdźców Apokalipsy, Śmierć. Wygrana Logana oznaczała wyrwanie adamantium z ciała Creeda i ponowne zespolenie niezniszczalnego metalu z kośćmi X-Mana. Po praniu mózgu, jako Śmierć, wraz z innymi Jeźdźcami miał on odwrócić uwagę X-Men od nowego planu Apocalypse'a. Choć już parokrotnie Nur "powracał do żywych" dzięki sieci rozsianych po całym świecie komór regeneracyjnych, to i jego żywotność miała swoje granice. Nadszedł czas na zmianę nosiciela. Zebrał on dwunastkę najpotężniejszych mutantów na Ziemi, by dzięki ich mocy uruchomić maszynę, która miała przenieść jego esencję życiową do ciała Nate'a Grey'a. Członkowie 'Twelve' uwolnili się (Magneto stracił kontrolę nad swymi mocami, co przyczyniło się do uszkodzenia maszyny), jednakże dopiero poświęcenie Cyclopsa ostatecznie pokrzyżowały plany nieśmiertelnego. Scott zajął miejsce Nate'a i to z nim połączył się Apocalypse. Nie mogąc zmusić mutantów do zakończenia transferu, En Sabah musiał uciekać. Kilka miesięcy później okazało się, że Scott wcale nie zginął. Pojawił się nagle, miał amnezję i nieświadomie nosił w sobie Apocalypse'a. Jean i Cable odnaleźli go i stoczyli walkę o duszę i ciało Scotta. Nathan nie mógł zabić swego ojca, więc Phoenix wykorzystała więź łączącą ją z mężem i wyciągnęła esencję En Sabaha z umysłu Cyclopsa. Wtedy Cable mógł dopełnić swojej misji i zniszczyć osobnika, który władał jego teraźniejszością. Czas miał pokazać, czy Apocalypse w myśl zasady "przetrwają najsilniejsi" okaże się w końcu być "tym słabszym". W alternatywnej rzeczywistości stworzonej przez Scarlet Witch Apocalypse po przegranym pojedynku z Magnusem stał się jego poddanym. Magneto oddał mu we władanie Afrykę Północną. Było to nie smak T'Challi, władcy Wakandy oraz Ororo, królowej Kenii. Magnus zirytowany, że Black Panther, zwykły człowiek, śmie się mu przeciwstawiać nasłał Sabretootha by go zgładził. Gdy Creed zawiódł Magneto wysłał Apocalypse'a. Nur był bliski wykonania zadania, lecz Black Panther miał do pomocy innego monarchę nie-mutanta - Black Bolta. Władca Inhumans unicestwił Apocalypse'a wypowiadając jedną sylabę. Podczas M-Day En Sabah Nur odrodził się w statku w kształcie sfinksa, z pokładu którego rozpoczą rekrutację nowych Jeźdźców. Nowym War stał się umierający w kosmosie Gazer, w Pestilence zamienił pozbawioną zdolności Polaris, pozbawiony nóg Sunfire przyjął oblicze Famine. Następnym krokiem Apocalypse'a była podróź do miejsca, gdzie skupiła się większość pozostających na Ziemi mutantów - Instytutu Xaviera. Już na miejscu oznajmił, że wkrótce 90% ludzkości zgładzi zaraza uwolniona przez Pestilence. Przetrwaja ci, którzy przyrzekną lojalność i wypiją serum storzone z jego krwi. X-Men dowodzeni przez Cyclopsa oczywiście nie mieli zamiaru przyjąć tej oferty i rozpoczęła się walka. Gdy X-Men i Sentinele O*N*E walczyli z Sunfire, na pokład statku wkradł się Gambit. Remy dał się zmienić w nowego Death, gdyż uważał, że tylko w ten sposób przekona się, czy Apocalypse rzeczywiście chce stworzyć lepszy świat dla mutantów. Ozymandias wybrał pokonananie Famine na odpowiednią chwilę, aby wreszcie otwarcie przeciwstawić się swojemu władcy. Antyczny skryba wprowadził do sfinksa oddział X-Men. W wyniku walki antidotum na zarazę zostało zniszczone, więc En Sabah przeniósł swój statek nad siedzibę ONZ w Nowym Jorku, tam zagroził, że jeśli ilość ludzi na Ziemi nie zostanie zmniejszona do do odpowiadającej ilości mutantów, to on uwolni chorobę, która unicestwi ludzkość. Ludzie nie mieli zamiaru poddać się bez walki i dwa specjalne Sentinele O*N*E wspierane przez X-Men zaatakowały sfinksa Apocalypse'a. W wyniku walki statek został poważnie uszkodzony i w obliczu nieuchronnej klęski Nur postanowił wysadzić go w powietrze razem ze wszystkimi na pokładzie. X-Men mieli jednak inne plany na wieczór i działania Icemana i Havoka sprawiły, że Apocalypse'a pochłonął potężny wir energetyczny, który miał zniszczyć sfinksa. En Sabah został wyrzucony poza czas i przestrzeń, tam skontaktował się, z nim Celestial, który tysiące lat temu dał mu moc, dzięki której miał zapanować nad przeznaczeniem mutantów. Ta moc miała swoją cenę i teraz Apocalypse'owi przyjdzie ją zapłacić, nadszedł najwyższy czas. Media Komiksy * Seria Ostatnie dni X-Factor Filmy * Scena dodatkowa w X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie (2014) * X-Men: Apocalypse Seriale Gry Ciekawostki * Jest jednym z najstarszych mutantów na Ziemi. * Do oryginalnych mocy En Sabah Nura należała super siła, długowieczność, zdolność zwiększania swej masy i rozmiarów oraz emisja wyładowań energetycznych z rąk. Po wejściu i spenetrowaniu tajemnic Niebiańskiego Statku z jego wnętrza wyłonił się w bio-pancerzu, jako istota późnej znana jako Apocalypse. de:Apocalypse en:Apocalypse es:En Sabah Nur (Tierra-616) fr:En Sabah Nur (Terre-616) nl:Apocalypse pt-br:Apocalipse ro:Apocalypse Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Istota pozaziemska Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Zdobywcy Kategoria:Eternals Kategoria:Spoza Ameryki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy Kategoria:Dark Riders Kategoria:Niebieskoskórzy Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Wrogowie X-Men Kategoria:Superzłoczyńca Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Z super wytrzymałością Kategoria:Ateiści Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie Brotherhood of the Shield (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Czarny charakter